leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-27336491-20151203054721/@comment-24082016-20151207181307
Rageblade sucks for Kayle and other ranged fighters. That's the end of that conversation. GL with the onhit build. THe item progression with that may lead you to get Rageblade, but the only Rageblade Kayle I've seen do well are the ones were the enemy is constantly running away from or on a team with crazy and tankiness that the enemy team constantly underestimates the peel provided for you. 8 hits needed for full stacks. Not 4, like a melee, but 8. And as soon as you let 1 stack die after the 8 is hit, you have to start over from 1. Anyways, I'm sure by now you know the positives and negatives, and have compared them to that of burst, so I won't get into that. . Go for Fervor if going aspd, since you're probably going for a build that provides mixed damage that's a combo of mediocre/decent Magic damage and mediocre/decent Physical damage that should combine into something less mediocre and potentially truly scary with high atkspeed(depending how well you raise money from your first 15mins from farm,kills, etc). Since your not neccesarily doing high damage with either your magic/physical damage output, the flat number damage reduction caused by enemies resistance/armor will be not as intense as if you had focused on either Magic or Physical damage. So, long story short, Fevor is fine even if you dont get a last whisper. Just understand that you're gonna be constantly repositioning yourself and staying within pretty close ranged of the enemy in order to continue dishing out damage. If going AP, concerning going TD or DOT, pick for what you want to accompish. TD provides early dominance/trading power in lane vs squishies&offtanks, while DOT is better for the tankier types. Looking at it form a bigger picture, TD is better vs teamcomps that have the majority of it's champs as squishies/pure damage champs that will either seek quick squirmishes/poke tactics. DOT is better when you suspect a lot of compact teamfights with the enemy performing the bumrushes/heavy engages with a solid frontline, since it will burn everyone hit by the splash and have no cooldown. When AP, the item progression probably couldn't be simpler. No matter the enemy comp you're vsing, this will be essentially always the same(with the exception of your type of boots, which can be finished mid Nashor's or after Nashor's completion). I personally like Rylai's enough to get it right after Nashors bc it provides great damage, unparalleled utility, and surprisingly enough gives you the tankiness that removes out from the realm of 1 shot-able squishies. But that's me. Some people only understand straight damage output, and thats fine too. All you need to do is get your big items(not counting boots) in this order. Nashor's, AP+utility item(item that explicitly gives decent AP ) / straight to Rabadon's,Rabadon's if you didn't get it yet, Lich Bane, Abyssal/Void. Take note of the fact that obtaining more AP is emphaized and Pen should ONLY be considered after stacking a lot of AP from items like Rab's and Lich. This is because penetration will increase your damage marginally based on your enemies defenses, but it will not increase your damages overall "cieling", meaning the most it can do. Your cieling for damage&utility greatly increases with AP, especially with these asortments of items because you'll have 3 AP scaling items(Nashor's, Rab's, Lich) to work along with your 3 AP affected abilities(Q,W,E). Also, the damage provided is instantaneous, which synergizes better with Kayle because of how she slaps on additional damage through AAs, which even with nashor's being your only AS item, will take less than a second per followup swing uninterrupted. That's why Liandry's isn't very good for Kayle, bc even if it's damage wasn't a pathetic 2%-4% of current enemies HP(meaning it wont be very effective in finishing people off), it's damage tic's are a whole second apart, which is waaay to long, meaning few tics will happen during Kayle's ideal chances to stack damage.